1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures which comprise horizontally sliding, closing panels such as patio screen doors which move on grooved rollers on a guide track. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel roller assembly for such doors and the improved doors themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are numerous types of roller assemblies for patio screen doors. In some types, the roller has been made as part of a corner connector which holds adjacent frame members together at a common bevel line. In these types, there is generally an elongated screw member which must be turned to release a spring loaded roller assembly into operating connection with a track. Other types of roller assemblies use vertically located screws to release spring loaded roller assemblies into such operating engagement. These arrangements have the disadvantage attendant upon any spring loaded mechanism which is the maintenance of proper spring tension over an extended period of time.
Some of the roller assemblies which rely upon a set screw to release the roller which can be operated only from the inside of the patio screen door. At times this becomes inconvenient. It is preferable to have a roller release mechanism which is accessible from either the inside or the outside of the patio screen door.
In addition, the assembly of such spring loaded assemblies can be time consuming and require skilled workmen for assembly or repair.